Unclaimed Land/Roleplay/Archive 1
Mothpaw flicked her tail as she stepped out of RockClan territory into what she knew as the Unclaimed Land, the land where the loners and rogues called home, a land she knew badgers and foxes called home too. The creamy-white apprentice moved swiftly through the brushes and trees, staying low. She wasn't exactly sure what she'd find out here but her goal was to head into Old ShadeClan's territory. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 13:16, September 1, 2018 (UTC) So Mayflywing completely ignored his warrior vigil and just left his Clan to go bother someone else. Or steal. He walked over CaveClan's border and found himself in ShadeClan's old territory. He became alert, watching for signs of RockClan. They had been fighting over this stretch of territory for moons now. 13:20, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw slipped into the dark brown grass and brush, her pelt shining like a beacon in the dark colored territory. She scented the air, it held fresh CaveClan. She flicked her creamy-white tail, scattering some dirt and leaves. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 21:00, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Mayflywing heard a noise. Sounded like scattering noises! He scented the air. Fresh RockClan. He crouched low, stalking forward and scanning the area. 22:48, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw moved forward, cautiously. Her blue eyes scanning the undergrowth. She couldn't seen much, she did scent it however. This CaveClan warrior was close. She crouched low, sneaking forward before she launched forward at the warrior. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 22:50, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Mayflywing jerked his head toward the undergrowth, feeling the presence of another cat before springing at it. 04:20, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw was able to dodge to the side with a loud hiss, her claws and fangs bared. The creamy-white apprentice, lashed her tail - icy blue eyes on the tabby tom. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:28, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Mayflywing glared at her. She was RockClan for sure. She had that weird RockClan-y look. He loved fighting and all, but he was more into stealing then making a run for it. He couldn't fight for his life and this girl looked like she could kick his face in. "Hey... I don't want any trouble. I'm just... having a morning stroll." 04:41, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw spat at the tabby, her blue eyes staring daggers into his pelt. "And you just happen to stroll into what RockClan owns, hm?" She snapped. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:43, September 3, 2018 (UTC) "This is ShadeClan's old territory," Mayflywing said, a tone that claimed this was obvious. Oh boy, he felt so smart right now! "No one owns it, so I can come and go without a problem." 14:49, September 3, 2018 (UTC) "I highly doubt you have the brains for that." She muttered and gave the tom a cross look. He was she kidding, he didn't. Especially since he obviously couldn't put up a fight. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:42, September 3, 2018 (UTC) "Well, it isn't owned by anyone," Mayflywing pointed out. "You can't really be mad at me for walking over land you don't own." 01:43, September 4, 2018 (UTC) "It will be soon," she snarled. Her icy-blue eyes on the tom. The creamy-white apprentice stared at the tabby CaveClan cat with disdain. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:19, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Mayflywing shrugged. "Well it's not now, so is it cool if I-" he cut off as a rabbit bottled out from under a bush. With lightning speed he launched himself at it, landing gracefully on it's back and snapping its neck. He turned to the apprentice with the rabbit in his jaws. "Would you like a bite?" 20:27, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw raised her brow, slightly impressed. The creamy-white she-cat smirked before she moved towards him slowly. "Why not?" She said and shrugged. The brief memory of Nightshade with Fennelpaw, a lot lately filling her head. What could be so bad about this tom? (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:31, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Mayflywing grinned and set the rabbit down. She actually looked kinda cute. He liked girls who could beat his face in. "So what's your name? I'm Mayflywing. I just became a warrior today." 20:37, September 4, 2018 (UTC) "Mothpaw," the creamy-white apprentice said, sitting a few inches from him; far enough that there pelts didn't touch. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 21:01, September 4, 2018 (UTC) "That's a nice name," Mayflywing mewed. He studied her while he chewed some rabbit. "What are you doing out here alone?" 21:02, September 4, 2018 (UTC) "What's it to you?" She said, her voice burning with irritation. The she-cat took a bite but remained spaced from the tom, no contact was good but just imagining how Nightshade would react to her being mates with a CaveClan cat made her stomach twist with glee and guilt. She rolled her eyes and finally made her decision. She scooted closer sending him a dazzling smirk. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 21:09, September 4, 2018 (UTC) "Oh, well, I just thought..." he stopped when she scooted closer, feeling his heart do a little flutter. She had a pretty smile. "You looked a little... sad." 21:58, September 4, 2018 (UTC) "I have no reason to be sad, I'll be a warrior soon." And apparently she didn't seem to have a father figure anymore either. She thought bitterly. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:02, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Mayflywing wasn't entirely sure if she was telling him the truth, but he didn't press her. Instead his eyes lit up. "Oh, nice! It'll be great once your a warrior. You won't have to do nasty apprentice chores anymore, and you can lead patrols." He gave her a grin. "You'll be an amazing warrior." 03:12, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw smiled up at the tabby warrior, she moved closer so that their pelts brushed almost intimately. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:16, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Mayflywing sorta blushed as Mothpaw moved closer and he had a that flutter in his heart again. "So, um, will you interested in seeing me again?" 03:51, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw looked at him. "That would be nice," she gave him a smile before she stood up. She glanced at the sun, it was setting. She wouldn't make it to the gathering anytime soon. She glanced back at him. "I have to go." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:31, September 15, 2018 (UTC) "Yeah, I should go too. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you later!" Mayflywing mewed, then hopped away, realizing he still had to keep vigil. 02:37, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw slunk through the undergrowth back into RockClan territory. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:46, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Mayflywing returned to the spot where he last met Mothpaw a while ago. 00:42, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw found her way through the bracken and bushes to where she saw Mayflywing sitting. The creamy-white she-cat walked to sit beside him just not very close this time. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 03:43, October 28, 2018 (UTC) "Mothpaw! How's it going?" Mayflywing bounded up to her and nuzzled her cheek affectionately. 22:04, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw was distant when he nuzzled her cheek but she replied. "I'm fine, been a little ill." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 22:56, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Mayflywing looked her over, concern filling his something colored eyes. "Ill?" he echoed. A part of him never thought he would truly care for anyone, but somehow, Mothpaw had made a space within his heart. He thought of her a lot, back in CaveClan, and the thought of her being unwell made him want to retch. "What's wrong?" 23:03, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw shifted nervously. "There's something I need to tell you." She said softly. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 06:01, November 2, 2018 (UTC) "You're dying!?" Mayflywing gasped. 16:04, November 2, 2018 (UTC) "No." Her voice held a sort of disdain at this assumption. Her blue eyes were now on the CaveClan warrior. "I'm expecting kits and they're yours, Mayflywing." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 12:01, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Mayflywing immediately jerked away from Mothpaw. He stared at her with a mixture of horror and disgust. "You can't be serious!" He didn't want gross kits! And as much as he liked Mothpaw, he didn't want to have kits with a cat from another Clan. "You need to get rid of them!" 15:17, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw jerked back, instinctively she raked her claws over his face as a sort of slap. Horror appearing on her face. "I'm not killing or abandoning kittens!" She exclaimed. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 21:57, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Mayflywing blinked at her, looking distraught. "Why not? just - just, wouldn't eating deathberries kill them and not hurt you? I don't want kits!" 23:52, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Mothpaw felt her creamy-white fur bristling. "You're a mouse-brain!" She hissed, lashing her tail before she abruptly turned away. "I'm not killing innocent kittens." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 23:55, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Mayflywing stared after her, panic fluttering in his chest. And disgust. Anger, even a prick of hatred. "They're no kits of mine! They're dead to me!" he snarled before turning away and retreating back to home turf. 23:57, November 4, 2018 (UTC) The creamy-white queen darted forward, hearing his last words. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she ran, her claws digging into the dirt before she finally arrived at the entrance. Anxiety prickling in her pelt before she strolled in. She had to tell Nightshade but maybe she could hold it off a little? Minkclaw Winter is coming. 00:21, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Alert as he moved, the long furred smoke tom stalked through the overgrowth, scenting the air. He had no business nearing this close to the territories of the infamous wild cats that ran this land, but he had no desire to remain in the nest of a twoleg. He preferred the dirt and muck, preferred the thrill of struggle. Jon came to a halt, glancing around his surroundings with curiosity. Mother of Ferrets 07:15, November 11, 2018 (UTC) It was quiet as the sleek black-and-white tomcat slunk through the brush of the the land his Clan referred to as Unclaimed. A land that only rogues and loners inhabited. The Clans had no use for it, not yet or maybe ever. He moved forth towards a stream, his long tail, plumy tail swishing behind him. He crouched beside the stream as he watched the shadow of a fish slowly move towards him, then his paw flicked into the cool water. The trout flew out, snatched onto his curved claws. He killed it swiftly before he sat back, licking his paw of which had gone into the water. Unlike his Clanmates he loved the taste of fish. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 02:17, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Kowhai slunk around the Unclaimed Land, feeling untroubled. This was her home, and her home for her entire life. The dark yellow she-cat emerged near a stream, and in the distance she saw a cat, a young one, crouching near the end of a river. She wrinkled her nose, surprised. -- 02:19, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Blackpaw sat tall, proud as he cleaned his foreleg now. He took a moment to glance up at Kowhai, a sort of smolder upon his bicolor facial features. "Well, I knew I was handsome but now that there is a pretty lady watching me I sure as hell know now." He put his paw down, swishing his bicolored tail around his paws swiftly. "Do come and join me, it'd be awful if I had to eat this delicious trout alone." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 02:21, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Kowhai ducked her head, flattered. A tom seeing her and thinking she was pretty? How... surprising. She padded closer to the tom. There was no denying she was hungry, too... food would indeed be useful... -- 02:24, December 7, 2018 (UTC) "Come, come, don't be scared. I don't bite unless you bite first." He gave a soft chuckle then waved for her to sit down. "I'll even give you the first bite." He winked and watched her closely. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 02:33, December 7, 2018 (UTC) I'm not scared! Why would I be scared? Kowhai thought to herself as she sat down beside Blackpaw. "Thanks," she mewed, eyeing up the trout that he'd caught. "I've never eaten fish before. Does trout taste nice?" -- 02:36, December 7, 2018 (UTC) "it tastes better than rubbery feathers." The tom said, eyes still on her. Then his gaze flicked towards the stream once more then back to the yellow she-cat. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 02:38, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Fair point. Feathers were annoying, they made Kowhai sneeze, they tasted weird... she could go on. The yellow she-cat hesitantly took a bite of the trout, pausing as she savoured the flavor. "Huh. It's not that bad, actually," she mewed. "Where did you learn to catch this stuff?" As she said that, she glanced up at the black-and-white tom. He seems quite... impressive. -- 02:42, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Blackpaw grinned. "I taught myself actually, my Can doesn't really do the whole fish thing. They prefer frogs or something like that. Gross, really." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 02:44, December 7, 2018 (UTC) "Huh. You're a smart one then, Clan cat. Brave of you to come out here." Kowhai had never had anything to do with them. She left them alone, and they left her alone. That was perfectly fine by her. "Smart and brave, you are, by the looks of things." -- 02:47, December 7, 2018 (UTC) "Well thank you, I'm a very handsome guy you know." He grinned even wider and moved to take a bite of the trout. "What makes you think this land is scary?" He questions. "If anything it's safer than with the Clans. Civil war everyday, not very safe." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 02:59, December 7, 2018 (UTC) "I never said it was scary." Kowhai tipped her head. "It's just that I've never seen you Clan cats outside your... territories." She shuffled her paws. "You guys just stay within you area. For you to venture out is... unusual." -- 03:02, December 7, 2018 (UTC) "It's about to get weirder, from what I hear the other two Clans are on the bring of war. Then there's my Clan, we're.. we're getting bigger by the minute." He commented. Blackpaw paused before he looked at Kowhai. "What's it like being a loner?" He asked. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 03:07, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Kowhai grunted. "That... doesn't sound pleasant. Being a loner - or even a rogue - is easy. There's much more freedom to do what your like. You come and go as you please. No boundaries to hold you back." -- 03:10, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Blackpaw frowned at that. Was it more free than the life of a Clan cat? What would he even name himself if he did?''The bicolored tom nodded at that. "It sounds nice and peaceful." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 03:15, December 7, 2018 (UTC) "Very," Kowhai replied, bending down to take another bite of the trout. -- 03:16, December 7, 2018 (UTC) "Well, why don't you show me?" He asked her, a smile touching his lips. His yellow eyes meeting hers, half-searching her face. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 03:30, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Kowhai met his gaze. "You mean... you want me to show how peaceful my life is?" The yellow-furred she-cat was faintly surprised at how quickly this was going. -- 21:56, December 7, 2018 (UTC) "I want you to show me how life as a loner is. I--I'm not really sure I wanna be a warrior in my Clan. We all have to promise that no matter what we'd give our lives for it but I don't want to die if it's threatened." He said turning away, worry filling his features. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 01:18, December 8, 2018 (UTC) "That seems like a big promise." Kowhai tipped her head. "But sure, I guess I can show you a little of what it's like." ''It won't hurt to. -- 01:26, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Blackpaw looked back at her, his eyes filled with sadness. "The Clans can be very cruel," he said before his eyes changed. "What do you normally do with your day?" He questioned. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 01:38, December 8, 2018 (UTC) "Apart from the essentials? Not a lot." Kowhai shrugged. "I guess that's the downside. It's peaceful, but... sometimes it can get a little boring." -- 01:42, December 8, 2018 (UTC) "Then we can make it interesting," he replied. His golden eyes sparkling as he looked at her. "I can even show you how I hunt fish." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 01:52, December 8, 2018 (UTC) "Sounds like a plan." Kowhai rose to her paws and gazed along the stream, going into thought for a moment. This tom... isn't half bad. -- 01:55, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Blackpaw let his long, wiry tail unwind from his paws before he moved to bury the bones of the fish they'd eaten. "Are you still hungry?" He asked her. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 01:59, December 8, 2018 (UTC) "I don't feel hungry anymore, but I could certainly eat more if I so wished," Kowhai mewed, looking at the bed of the stream for a moment before glancing back at Blackpaw. "Why? Were you going to show me how to catch fish now?" -- 02:01, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Blackpaw grinned. "Or I could teach you to swim." Minkclaw Winter is coming. 22:40, December 8, 2018 (UTC) "Swimming?" Kowhai's voice had a note of surprise to it. "Is your Clan like, swamp creatures or something?" She dare hadn't crossed into the river - she recalled her mother had told her it was a dangerous place when she was young. "Is it... cold?" -- 19:37, December 9, 2018 (UTC) "Well, it is cold just not freezing. Not yet anyway. We do live in the swamp but we aren't really muddy little swamp monsters." He joked, a smile lighting his bicolored features. Minkclaw Winter is coming. 21:56, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay